My Beautiful Strawberry Blonde
by maltese-princess
Summary: Friendship was all that was on there minds at the time but things change right, are Draco and Ginny able to adjust to the changes or will it tear apart what they have forever.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters and settings accociated with Harry Potter used in this story are not owned by me but owned by JK Rowling.

As the morning sun rises up over the Weasley house, Ginny stirs as the sun splays itself over her lightly freckled face; waking up to another day Ginny's face is screwed up in frustration, why? because for Ginny, every day is unendingly the same for her, being the youngest and only girl of 6 brothers she is continually seen as little Ginny, Ginny who needs protection, Ginny who's stupid and ugly and who doesn't know anything, well that is what she feels like.

Getting up Ginny looks in the mirror and contemplates, she wishes that today would be a different day, a day where people would actually take a bit of notice of her, but alas it's the same as every other day no need to get excited right. Wrong today is different and it will change her forever.

GINNY'S POV

Pushing back the covers I sit up and rub my eyes, groaning I get up and unlock my drawer, picking out clothes I get dressed. I examine myself in the mirror, "sigh", "Oh well it doesn't matter it's the same as always no use getting upset about it right". Bolting downstairs I jump into my usual seat.

"Good morning dear"

"Morning mom" I say in a try to be cheerful voice

"What would you like for breakfast dear?"

"Just the usual" I say while glancing up

I sit there eating my jam covered toast.

I know what people are doubtlessly thinking why I don't just change, try to be different. I'll tell you why, you try being different when you have 6 brothers to live up to and are always know as Ron's younger sister, it gets bloody frustrating.

"Ginny dear you have a letter" my mom yells out

I look up in astonishment

"Who's it from" I say in wonder

"The daily prophet" she says in surprise

Racing to get the letter I rip it open.

To Miss Virginia Weasley

We are Proud to say that you have won first prize in the Daily Prophets competition You have won 1000 Gallons prize money to spend on you and your friends, it has been sent to your Gringotts bank account enjoy.

Signed

Serena Walton

"MOM!! Guess what!!! " I scream while jumping around the room

"Wha...what is it Ginny" she ask in alarm

Not being able to hold it in I blurt it out.

"You know how I entered that daily prophet competition" I say excitedly

"Yes I think I can remember dear" she says

"Well I won the daily prophet competition and got first prize which is 1000 gallons prize money!!!" I said excitedly

"Are... are you serious" she said in astonishment

"Yeah I'm serious" I said excitedly

As I show her the letter I saw my moms face go from shocked to really happy.

"Congratulations Ginny, don't spend to much" she says breathlessly"

"I'm gonna owl Jessica to ask her if we can go to Diagon Alley today" I say excitedly

Jumping up and down I proceed to go and owl Jessica.

Running up the stairs I bump into Ron.

"Why you so happy" he says while trying to stifle a yawn.

Figuring that it would take to long for Ron to register what I would say I just tell him to ask mom.

I Grab a piece of parchment and the nearest quill and start to wright quickly.

Hey Jessica

You won't believe it!! I've won the Daily prophet competition, 1000 gallons prize money, mom has agreed that I can spend some of it at Diagon Alley, I was wondering if you'd like to come it will be really good I promise. Owl me as soon as possible. Ginny

Sealing the letter I tie the letter to its leg.

"Make sure you give this to Jessica ok" I instruct

Giving a hoot of acknowledgment the owl flew off.

Waiting in anticipation for Jessica response, I think of what I me and jess can do there, maybe I can buy new robes I really need those, as my thoughts go over what we can do my owl flies in.

Hey Ginny

Oh my Gawd!!! Congratulations. I'd love to come with you to diagon Ally. I'll apparate to your house if that's alright. See you in half an hour, love Jessica

Grabbing my best outfit I shower and get dressed, running down stairs I grab my worn out shoes, put them on and wait for Jessica

"Hey Gin" she say excitedly

I spin around in shock.

"Shit, don't ever do that to me again" I say while breathing fast

"Aww, sorry" she says while giggling

"You ready to go" I asked

"Yep, im ready"

"Mom were going" I yell out

"Have fun, don't spend too much" she yells back

"I won't"

END POV

With a pop they both apparate. Both appearing at Diagon Alley they start to walk around, being fairly crowded its hard not to bump into anyone, unexpectically they bump into no other Draco Malfoy

"Watch it" he said while sneering

"Sorry it was an accident" Ginny squeaks up

"Look who it is weasley little sister" he says while sneering

As he walks off into the crowed, Jessica sees the hurt look on Ginny's face.

GINNY'S POV

"Hey, don't listen to that git" she says while hugging me

"I know I shouldn't but what if he's right, no one sees me

more than Ron's younger sister and I'm not that pretty

either." I say down heartily

"Where going to make a change to that" she says while smiling cheekily

"What do you mean" I ask puzzled

"I'm going to give you a makeover make you look completely

different, for some reason I think that this prize money

was destined for you" she smiled mischievously

"Aww I don't know Jess" I protest

"Come on you deserve it" she begged

"Oh... alright but you better not make me look worse than I already do"

As my friend drags me off to the nearest store I think to myself, what the hell have I gotten myself into.

"I really think you should get your hair cut" she suggests

"I don't think that's a good idea" I object

"Just trust me ok"

"What have you gotten me into" I grumble

"You'll see Gin, You'll like it" she says excitedly

I get dragged into the Waiting room while Jessica asks the lady for the price of my haircut. I look around the posters and see one I like, she had pretty much the same color hair as me with layer around her face, it wasn't too bad.

"Ginny are you ready" the lady calls out

Getting out of my daydream I stand up and walk to the chair

"Do you know how you would like you hair cut today" she asks

"Actually I do, I saw a picture up there, the one with the lady that has red hair, I like her layers, do you think that it would be a good hairstyle"

"I think it would look beautiful" she complimented

As I sit there the hairdresser puts the scissors to work, magically cutting here and there, finally it stops and what I saw was unbelievable. My long red hair was now cut into layers around my face which gave it a bit of volume as well as looking great.

"Merlin you look so different" Jessica compliments

"I know" I say in awe

Grinning I pay the hairdresser and walk out of the shop

"Didn't I tell you that you would look good" she says

Knowingly

"Yeah, I know, thank you so much for taking me "I say while hugging her

"No problem, what are best friends for" she says while grinning

"What are we gonna do now" I ask

"Well, were going to go shopping and buy you new clothes and makeup" she says excitedly

As I look up toward my friend I mentally make a note to buy her something for all the things she's done for me. As we walk around Diagon Ally, I relies that this has to be one of the best time's I have had, since I can remember.

End POV

Aparrating back Ginny and Jessica are laden with bags and bags of clothes, shoes, makeup, you name it they had.

"Mom where back" Ginny calls back

"I was wondering when you were going to be back" she says while walking into the lounge room

"Oh, Ginny you look beautiful" she complimented

"You think so" Ginny say smiling nervously

"Yes I do, you look very different" she says

"I bought a few things" Ginny says

"I can see that" molly said while chuckling

"Me and jess are just going to go upstairs to put these

away ok" Ginny informs her mom

"Ok dear don't take too long dinner is going to be ready soon"

"By the way dear, are you staying to eat here" molly asks

"No sorry, Mrs. Weasley, moms got dinner waiting at home for me" Jessica apologies

"That's ok dear"

As Ginny looks at Jessica she indicates that they go up to her room.

GINNY'S POV

As I close my door behind me me and Jessica start to unpack all the stuff we bought.

"You better wear some of these Gin" jess says

"Don't worry I will" I say while holding up a blue singlet top

Unpacking the clothes I look in admiration at all the new things that I got, I have never got so much new clothes and accessories in my life, don't think I'm greedy or anything it's just that I've always had to have hand me down robes and clothes.

"Hey jess you wanna help me pack" I ask

"What do you think" she says while laughing

As we start to pack the sun begins to set.

"Finished, thank Merlin" I pronounce

"Hey Gin I better be off, it's getting late and I promised

Mom I'd be home by 7:00" Jessica say while stretching

"Its cool, thanks so much" I say in appreciation

As my friend Apparates I make my way down stairs for dinner.


	2. suprised encounters

Disclamer: I don't own anything accociated with harry potter they belong to JK Rowling.

GINNY'S POV

Getting up in the morning I grab my lime- green healer's uniform, having a shower I quickly get dressed. Looking myself in the mirror I am satisfied about how I look, then grabbing my shoes I apparate. I land into a crowed room full of patience. I walk hurriedly to the font counter knowing that I am a couple of minutes late, there I ask the secretary to find where I am allocated to work.

"Ms Weasley you are to go to the emergency ward, your healer told me to tell you when you arrived" the lady says while flipping through some notes

Nodding I make my way to the flight of stairs to the left of the room. I run all the way down to the emergency ward, getting there I quickly look around for my healer-in-charge but instead I find someone I never expected. I see Healers rushing up and down a patient being rushed into the emergency ward, that person being Draco Malfoy.

Rushing up to a healer I ask what happened.

"Where not to sure Ms Weasley, he was found staggering out of knockturn alley this morning" she said hurriedly

"Do you think he'll be alright" I ask not sure why I was so concerned

"I am not to sure Ms Weasley he looked in pretty bad shape, is he a friend of yours" she asks

"No... not really I just know him" I say

I can see the healer look behind her.

"I must go, and help the other healers" she says hurriedly

Without me even saying anything else, she quickly charges off, in the direction in which Malfoy was emitted.

"Ms Weasley" a voice calls out

Turning around I see my healer-in-charge

"Yes "I answer

"Are you ready to start work" she smiles

"I thought we would try the spell damage ward to see how you go in it, we will be looking after a patient" she states

"Oh ok... who will we be looking after" I ask curiously

Looking through her books. She stops and looks up

"His name is Draco Malfoy" she announces

"Wha... oh um... ok" I say trying to cover up my surprise

"He should be out of theater soon, there we will monitoring his progress, for now we will be visiting the other patience until Mr. Malfoy is out of theater" she affirms

Nodding she guides me up the stairs to another corridor there I go in and visit the other patience.

"This is Mr. Derwent, just got out of theater a couple of days ago" she says while smiling

"How are you Mr. Derwin, I hope you are feeling better" I ask politely

"I am very good, thank you" he says while smiling back

After visiting the other patience and making polite conversation, the other healers started to pour out of the emergency theater.

"Looks like they are finished" she declares

From the looks of the faces of the healers, it looked like a success.

Seconds later Draco Malfoy is taken out of the emergency theater and taken up to the spell damaged ward.

"We can go up and see him now but he wont be awake for a while" she says

Making our way down the corridor I can feel my heart start to beat fast.

"What's wrong with me, it's not like you like him or anything" I say to myself

Shaking that thought away, I make my way into his room.

There my heart leaps at the sight, I have never seen Draco Malfoy so defenseless,you wouldn't think that this person was the same person who used to torment my famaly at hogwarts.

Drips were placed in his arms, with some magical substance, and magical machines were around him.

"Not a pretty sight, he was very lucky, I herd from one of the healers that they nearly lost him" she says down heartedly

I stood their stunned, just 24 hours ago I saw him a diagon ally, what was he up to, to get in this mess.

"What do we do now" I ask

"We just monitor him every half hour, some one has to stay in here in case something happens and no one is alerted by our system, since I heard you know him I thought you would like to." She says

"Oh... well, I don't know" I stutter

"You need the practice Ms Weasley if you want to become a good healer" she says

"Oh, alright I will" I say dejectedly

"Good, the first thing we will do it take down his heart rate...."

Most of the day was spent writing, every time I looked at him I felt sad, don't ask me why, he's not even my friend.

"He looks to be in a fairly stable condition" she says confidently

"He should wake up soon, the anacetic should be wearing off, I will be back in 20 minutes, if there is any problems just call one of the other healers" she says

I wait in their, just looking around the room, you would think someone would come and see how he is, but no one even bothered, it made me think how lucky I was to have family that would actually care.

At that precise moment I here a muffled moan from the corner of the room, turning around I can see Draco stir in his bed. I stand up and slowly walk towards the bed. looking at his face he starts to stir a bit more, I'm not sure if I should alert a healer or not, at that second his eyes flicker open, you can see the confusion etched in his face and one word emits from his mouth....

Thanks heaps Karla for your review.

Plzzz read and review this is my second attempt of a story plz tell me if you like it or hate it.


	3. muggle games aren't that bad

Disclaimer: I do not own any places or characters associated to Harry potter, they are all owned by the wonderful JK Rowling.

His eyes open up, confusion evident on his face and one word is emitted from his mouth.

"Weasley"

Rolling her eyes she taps her feet on the symmetric tiled floor.

"Nice to see you again" she said sarcastically

Smirking Draco looks around the perfectly white room then as quickly as it left her face, his gaze snaps back to Ginny.Feeling his eyes on her she feels her face become red hot.

"whats wrong with you Ginny"she tells herself in alarm

Looking up Draco smiles at seeing her uncomfortable

"Like what you see weasley" he said while laughing

"As if Malfoy" she said shakily looking up shocked while getting even redder

"It's a real shock to see you here weasley I didn't think you could afford such a career." he says while trying to sit up.

Seeing his face twisted in pain, Ginny's heart softens at the sight of him, leaning down towards him she gently holds him up while positioning the pillow s for him to lie on.

"Well Malfoy unlike some people which I won't mention I had to work to get this job" she said indigenously while standing back up

"I'm actually very surprised to see you here"she said trying to get him to confess

"So am I" he said sardonically while looking straight at her face

"Why are you here then, it was just...what... 12 hours ago that you were in Diagonally" she said as nerves get the better of her

"That weasley is between nobody but myself"

As the last word was said it was like tension had build up around them, like some smothering gas had seeped into the room.

Ginny is everything...... oh Mr. Malfoy I didn't realize......

Looking from Ginny to Draco and back she looked surprised

"When did he wake up Ginny" she asked

Snapping out of her day dream Ginny looks up

"Ohh......... just then actually, I didn't have any time to get anyone" she said quickly and nervously while unconsciously looking down towards her feet hoping she wouldn't get in trouble

As she walked around to the other side of the room she quickly checks Ginny's work.

"That's excellent work Ginny,im quiet pleased" she says while beaming at Ginny

At that second an announcement was called which evidently alarmed the healer, but by which Ginny nor Draco could not understand

"I am terrible sorry I must go now I'm afraid, but I am sure you are competent enough to handle the work on your own."

Looking up Ginny looks stunned at her complements, before she could say a simple thank you her healer-in charge was already out the door.

MEANWHILE

"What are they" Draco says while pointing at the object in Ginny's hand

Raising her eyebrows Ginny smiles

"There called cards you idiot" she says while laughing

"They don't look magical to me, now you mention it they look like some sort of muggle device" he says confusion slightly evident on his face

"That would be correct Malfoy" she said while rolling her eyes

"Stop looking at me like i'm stupid" he said grumpily

"I'm not, so shut up and listen" she said while smiling

At that second realization hits his perfect feature.

"Where not going to play them are we, cause I don't participate with anything muggle" he said stubbornly while crossing his arms

"There's nothing wrong with muggle games, so stop being a baby and play"

"And what if I don't" he said doggedly

"If you don't Malfoy you will regret it severely and you know what I'm capable of" she says mockingly while raising one eyebrow

Sighing in defeat and not wanting to get whatever Ginny had on her mind if he didn't play, Draco sits up and waits in anticipation

"So how do you dam well play these so called cards" he says irritably

Showing Draco how to play was a lot harder than Ginny thought it would be, a lot of the time he just wanted to give up but she kept on persisting him to play.

"So this 4 goes on top of that four, right"

"Yes"

"So that means I win" Draco says triumphantly while smirking at her

"Yes... you finally got it" Ginny says while sighing in defeat

Checking the time she relies that they had been playing for a couple of hours, Picking up the cards she looks towards Draco

"That wasn't to bad was it" she says while packing up the remainder of the cards

"I've had more fun, but ill give you credit weasley that wasn't too bad for a muggle game"

"I'll take that as a complement Malfoy" she says while grinning

Getting up off his bed she straightens the cover.

"I better be off, ill guess ill see you soon then"

"Do I get a choice on that" he says while smirking

"Actually you don't" she laughs

"Well then I guess I'm stuck with you weasel, however annoying you are"

Smiling Ginny walks out of the room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How was your day at work today dear" Molly asked her daughter

"It was good mom"

"What did you do today" she asks

Ginny went on about how she was in the emergency ward and how she had to look after Draco Malfoy and how she found out that he wasn't such a bad guy.

"Ginny be careful with him, you don't know what those Malfoy are like" she said warningly

"I know mom but there's something different about him, I can feel it" Ginny reassures her

"Just be careful Ginny"

"Don't worry I will"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That was a day to remember, he couldn't remember having that much fun for ages, sure going out on vacation every summer had its fun but even that got boring and he always wished he had someone else to spend it with since his parents only cared about themselves. He hated to admit it but he was actually beginning to admire the little weasel but he'd never admit it to anyone.

Staring up towards the ceiling he traces the corners of the room with his eyes sighing he closes his eyes and keeps them closed for goodness knows how long, just listening to the passing foot steps of healers as they walked passed his room. He could feel his eyelids grow heavy as the minutes went pass then as his body could no longer fight to stay awake he went and fell into a blissful sleep.

Disclaimers: Sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing I changed the way I have wrote the last two chapters, I was finding it harder to write it in first person view so I changed it to third person, sorry if its annoying but hopefully it will sound better the way I'm writing it now plzzzzzzz read and review ciao maltese-princess


End file.
